Mangemort Magazine n°274 complet
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: tous ce qu'un brave mangemort doit savoir.
1. Rubrique Nac

**VOTRE RUBRIQUE NAMC** (les Nouveaux Animaux Magiques de Compagnie)

Ce moi-ci Mlle Popette Saperli nous fait par de son inquiétude face à la mue incompréhensible  de son Loup-Garou, pur race, nous précis-t-elle dans sa lettre.

_Réponse de notre expert : _

            Si j'ai bien compris, votre Loup-Garou perd ses poils. Ma solution est que vous traitiez votre petit compagnon avec le shampooing Poupousspoils. Vous devez bien sur attendre  que la transformation de votre L.-G. soit effectuée dans sa totalité.

            **ATTENTION** pour éviter tout accident je conseil à Melle Saperli de donner à son animal 1 bonne ration de Wolfy (environ 250g) accompagnée de 50 g de Wolfy k Meat cela dans la ½ heure précédent la transformation.


	2. Côté livre

**VOTRE PAGE CULTURE : côté livre**

****

****

**Le Livre du Mois : **

            Peut-être l'avez déjà lu, peut-être pas. Néanmoins, pour ce nouveau numéro de Côté Livre, j'aimerai vous conseiller d'aller lire _La Nuit du Lycanthrope _de notre cher auteur prolifique Reveanne.

**Quelques suggestions supplémentaire de lecture :**

****

            **Dans la catégorie roman :**

****

                        _Les aventures de l' Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur_ continuent. Suivez les aventures palpitantes de trois élèves de Gryffondor. Leur lutte quotidienne pour faire enrager les profs de Poudlard.

                        _Honnête Iago _de Reveanne : nouveau roman dont le 1er chapitre vient de paraître et bientôt le 2.

            **Dans la catégorie documentaire :**

****

                        _Le tour du monde de la magie /_Régine Saint-Arnauld.  Ed. Marabout, 2004, 186p. (Collection ésotérisme, n°2362) – livre en vente dans toutes les librairies Moldus (c'est-à-dire qu'elle a une existence physique réelle)

                        _Les Nouveaux animaux magique de compagnie_ / Notre Expert. Ed. Renault, 2003, 150p.

(Collection Délires, n°1)- livre aujourd'hui indisponible dans les librairies sorcières pour cause de rupture de stock). 


	3. côté musique

Mangemort Magasine 

VOTRE PAGE CULTURE : Musique

Potin music : Grand reportage exclusif  Le Dark Lord, un ex- enfant star

Lors d'un entretien, Mme Lestrange m'a confié qu'un jour elle avait surpris son Seigneur et Maître en train de chanter sous la douche. Elle découvrit alors un talent caché à son Maître. La curiosité étant dit-on l'apanage des femmes, Mme Lestrange chercha par tout les moyens à connaître la raison pour laquelle celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé de ce talent.

(nous avoua-t-elle)

**Notre Reporter : **Tout d'abord Mangemort Magazine remercie le Maître d'avoir accepter que Mme Lestrange me reçoive dans le Manoir et qu'elle réponde à mes questions.

                               Mme Lestrange, si cette interview peut avoir lieu c'est que Notre Maître Vénéré veut que la vérité sur une face sombre de son enfance soit dévoilée. Et c'est vous qu' il a chargé d'en parler. Vous êtes son porte-parole en quelque sorte, c'est exacte ?

**Mme Lestrange** : Oui.

**N.R. : **Bien, qu'elle est donc cette affaire si profondément cachée dans le passé de Notre Maître ?

**Mme L. : **J'aimerai d'abord vous expliquer comment tout a commenccar la chose est remontée à la surface un peu à cause de moi.

**N.R.** : Ah ? Soit.****

**Mme L. : **Et bien tout a commencé le jour où j'ai surpris Notre Maître Vénéré en train de chanter sous la douche. Il chantait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas et comme je lui demandais  de qui elle était, il me répondit qu'elle était de lui.

**N.R**. :  De lui ?! (Comme vous pouvez vous en douter chers lecteurs, j'ai été extrêmement surpris par cette révélation. Mais que faisait donc Bellatrix Lestrange dans la douche du Maître ?)

**Mme L.** : Oui exactement. De lui. J'ai aussi été très surprise. Notre Maître Vénéré a alors accepté de tout me dire sur son secret. Il fait parti, me dit-il, de ces enfants stars qui une fois, arrivée à l'adolescence, ont été abandonné.

**N.R.** : Notre Maître est une star de la chanson !Cela est vraiment sensationnel !!

**Mme L.** : Il m'a dit que dans certains milieux il était encore plus populaire que ne le fut Jordy.

**N.R.** : Je crois que le Maître a laissé à notre intention une maquette qui lui restait avec une partition ?

**Mme L.** : Oui, c'est exact. _(Elle appelle le Larbin, Mr Pettigrow, que nous avons découvert la semaine dernière dans notre N° 273) _

Mr. Pettigrow, nous remet le document estampillé _Top Secret_.

Chers amis Mangemorts et lecteurs après les révélations de cette petite interview j'ai contacté Mr  P. Sy  éminent psychologue spécialisé dans la mangemortphrénie et qui suit depuis ces sombres années Notre Maître Vénéré. Celui-ci a bien voulu nous donner rapidement la conclusion de ses observations. « Je crois  que c'est cette trahison des studios d'enregistrement* qui l'ont fait basculé du côté obscur de la force – oups pardon je me trompe de Dark, toute mes excuse à Dark Vador -il y en a tellement vous savez. Figurez je m'occupe non seulement du Dark Lord mais aussi de Messieurs Dark Vador et de Mr. Soron, alors vous voyez. Bref, pour en revenir au Dark Lord il est clair que cet abandon est une des causes qui ont fait de Notre Maître un être cruel et sans pitié. Et surtout ne l'oublions pas quelqu'un d'absolument hostile aux Moldus. »

C'est finalement une désillusion musicale qui a fait de Notre Maître Vénéré à tous, ce qu'il est. Le monde des Moldus est décidément bien cruel.

_* Les studios d'enregistrements sont, disons-le pour nos lecteurs novices, une invention des Moldus. A ce propos nous vous invitons à compulser notre n° 230, quoique j' ai un doute. Je ne me rappelle plus si je l'ai effectivement étudié. Il va falloir que j'aille chercher sérieusement chercher dans les archives du magazine._

**La chanson du mois1 **

****

**I am Lord Voldemort**

J'ai une âme noire,

le cœur sec et je suis de retour

pour vous jouer un mauvais tour,

_Chœur _Un mauvais tour (bis)

_Refrain I am Lord, Lord, Lord Voldemort_

_Chœur__ Lord Voldemort tuililililit._

Mes fidèles amis s'appellent les Mangemorts

et je les adore

_Chœur Je les adore_

_Refrain I am Lord, Lord, Lord Voldemort_

_Chœur Lord Voldemort__ tuililililit_

Vous dites que j'ai les cheveux gras

ah non ça ce n'est pas moi mais c'est Severus Rogue.

_Refrain I am Lord, Lord, Lord Voldemort_

_Chœur Lord Voldemort __tuililililit._

  


* * *

* Pour l'air se référer à _Born to be alive _de Patrick Hernandez**, que vous avez déjà pu peut-être découvrir dans le Karaoké magazine publié sur ce même site. La raison est que le reportage était fait depuis un certain temps et que la chanson a finalement été d'abord publié dans le Karaoké magazine avant que l'article soit sorti.**__


	4. Petites annonces

**PETITES ANNONCES**

Balais : Vend balais volant neuf (50 km) de 1990. Tél. : 00-806-607

Rencontre : J. h. bien sous tous rapports, h. à tout faire chez un grand Lord (cuisine, repassage, reprisage, nettoyage de printemps,…) et animagus : rat, cherche j. f. bien élevée, discrète également animagus rat (si c'était possible) ayant les même goût pour le ménage, repassage, cuisine…

Immobilier : Affaire à saisir. Vend maison de campagne, située dans le calme de la campagne française. 3 ch, 1 salon/s. à m., 1cuisine. Chauff. cheminée (salon). Prix à négocier. Compris 1 Goule (extrêmement bien élevée et calme).

Emploi : Mr S. Rogue, professeur de potion au collège Poudlard (Grande-Bretagne) cherche un professionnel du désenvoutement pour lutter contre 3 dangereuses ennemies de l'école.

Jardin : Grande vente annuelle chez Mme Toxi Quaullogie. Cette année, -52% sur t. beau plants de Belladone .

Matériel : Vend belle pensine de très bonne qualité. Tr. bonne restitution d'images. Son Dolby Surround. Revivez les moment forts de votre vie comme si vous y étiez.

Produits : Mr Atoutfère, géant des ingrédients magiques, ouvre une nouvelle succursale pour vous, rue de la Révolte des Gobelins - Paris.

Animaux : Donne Loup-Garou pour cause de décès (accidentel, son propriétaire avait oublié de lui donner **WOLFY, **l'aliment du Loup-Garou qui évite tout accident)


	5. Potion et sorcellerie

POTION ET SORCELLERIE : La Magie Noire Pour les Imbéciles

Lettres aux Imbéciles

_Ce mois-ci votre professeur es Magie noire vous propose d' étudier avec lui le sort de __La chenille_

_Niveau_ : facile

_Difficult _: + 

_Dangerosit_ : **

_Incantation_ : La chenille, la chenille, la chenille

_Résultat_ : Coller votre victime à l'élément le plus proche de lui.

La Procédure

1.Commencez en récitant ces paroles :

_Pose tes deux pieds en canard_

2. Agitez votre baguette en lui faisant faire une serpentine horizontale tout en prononçant la formule  _ la chenille  se prépare ._

3. Accrochez ensuite vos mains à la taille de votre ennemi et répétez l'incantation suivante « _j'accroche tes mains à ta taille pour ne pas que la formule déraille »_

_4. _Prononcez ensuite l'incantation_ : la chenille, la chenille la chenille_

5. Continuez en chantant _« je pose mes deux pieds en canard, c'est la chenille qui redémarre, j'accroche mes deux mains à ta taille pour ne pas que la chenille déraille »_

**_Remarques_**

Au final votre ennemi est collé à ce qui est le plus près de lui. (Je ne sait pas si c'est vraiment très pratique) enfin j'ai jamais essayé ce sort.

**_Attention ! ceci est impératif :_**

****

Vous devez mettre une certaine distance entre votre ennemi et vous avant d'entamer le 4 sinon vous risquez de voir votre ennemi se coller à vous. Ce qu'il faut éviter à tout prie. Le but étant de l'immobiliser pour pouvoir ensuite en finir avec lui, tranquillement, sans avoir à le poursuivre dans toute la campagne.

****


	6. Wanted

WANTED

Hermione GRANGER

Recherchée pour complicité de tentative de destruction contre la confrérie des Mangemorts

_Et  **COUPABLE** de séquestration abusive d'une journaliste (_Paroles rapportées de Rita Skeeter)

A ramener vivante ou morte

**Récompense**

**1 superbe porte-clef du Grand Chef***

**et **

**1 T-Shirt à son effigie**

_*selon les stocks disponibles_


	7. Une page de publicité

**UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE**

**Pour mieux nourrire vos amis les Loups-Garous**

Pour un Loup-Garou en pleine santé et pour éviter tout accident à la pleine lune donnez lui **Wolfy**  l'aliment enrichi à l'hémoglobine, aux protéines, glucides et aux vitamines B, C, D.

            Rémus Lupin, le célèbre loup-garou, conseiller auprès du Mangemort Magazine, vous recommande particulièrement de donner tous les jours, **Wolfy & Meat **(avec encore plus de protéines) à votre gentil compagnon.

**Pour une meilleure hygiène n'hésitez pas, lavez-vous avec le nouveau gel douche des Laboratoires Mangemort : Moralorizon**

**_Mangemorts, _**

_vous en avez assez de sentir la mort et la trahison._

_Vous voulez vous débarrasser de la mort qui colle à votre peau._

_Utilisez le gel douche **Moralorizon**, au citron vert  et à l'extrait de sang de Moldu._

_Vous venez d'assassiner quelqu'un ou trahir votre meilleur ami,_

_Vous empesté la mort ou la traîtrise._

_N'hésitez plus utilisez le déodorant **Moralison**._

_Besoin d'un coup de fraîcheur. **Moralorison**._

**_Moralorison_**_ est un produit hypoallergénique._

_Severus Rogue_, expert es hygiène 

et accessoirement professeur de potion à Poudlard


	8. votre Feuilleton

Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.  
  
**Rappel des épisodes précédents :  
  
Conchita, après avoir perdu la trace des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, est sévèrement puni mais garde la vie sauve malgré un doigt en moins. A présent, elle doit retrouver la confiance du maître. De son côté Jack, après avoir suspecté la présence d'un traître dans l'organisation, découvre que l'Ordre du Phénix compte parmi ses membres un sorcier Métamorphe. Par ailleurs, toujours prisonnière du Manoir, Eléonore à enfin fait son choix.  
  
** Episode 274  
  
« Parlez, Maître, et j'obéirais ! » En parlant, Eléonore avait posé une main sur son cœur et baissé les yeux en signe de soumission. Il y eut un silence feutré. Du font du confortable fauteuil où il était installé, le Maître savourait sa victoire. Après un an passé à réorganisé et ré-assoire son pouvoir, à semer la discorde chez ses adversaire, après la terrible défaite au ministère à cause de cette bande d'incapable qui l'entourait et surtout à cause de ce maudit Potter et de l'infâme Dumbledore. Le Dark Lord observa la jeune femme tremblante qui lui prêtait allégeance. Avec elle se mettait en place l'une des dernière pièce d'un plan machiavélique. Il eut un sourire intérieur. Oui, un plan absolument parfait... Contrairement à ce que pensait ces imbécile de l'ordre du Phénix, il n'existait pas qu'une seule prophétie et lui le Maître des forces obscures allait s'en servir et en obtiendrait la victoire. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres. Le silence s'épaississait. Rien ne bougeait dans le salon. Elle fixait un motif sur le tapis essayant de faire taire l'angoisse qui lui mettait la tête à feu et à sang. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ou entendit son Maître se lever et s'avancer vers elle. C'était comme un halos glacial qui se déplaçait dans le pièce. Eléonore frissonna en sentant une main plus froide que la mort se poser sur son poignet. Le Dark Lord attira le bras de la jeune femme vers lui et fit glisser sa main sur la peau d'ivoire. Brutalement il serra ce frêle avant bras comme s'il voulait le briser. « Que ton âme soit mienne, que ma marque soit dans ta chaire ! » La jeune femme sentit une immense douleur lui brûler la peau. Cette douleur s'étendit à tout son corps. Le feu magique courait sur sa peau, lui arrachant des larmes de terreur et de douleur. Elle chancela. Le Maître la rejeta. Eléonore s'effondra. « Relevez-vous, Mange-mort, Soyez digne ! » L'ordre était cassant. La jeune femme parvint tant bien que mal à obéir. Elle se remit lentement sur pied, tenant précautionneusement son bras contre elle. La peau de celui-ci brillait encore de la marque à tout jamais indélébile qui la reliait à présent à son maître. « Larbin ! » Cria le Maître. « Escorte Mademoiselle à ses appartements, elle va séjourner encore quelque temps parmi nous. » Comme par enchantement la silhouette de Pettigrow apparut dans l'ombre de la pièce. « Oui, Maître. » Répondit le rat de sa voix fielleuse. Le Dark Lord observa la jeune femme s'éloigné et disparaître hors de la pièce. Il resta là une moment à contempler l'épaisse obscurité qui envahissait le salon du Manoir en cette nuit de Novembre. Par un interstice entre les épais rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre il pouvait voir au loin scintillé les lumières de Montréal. Il se tourna vers la porte. « Entrez Galhaway ! Quelles sont les nouvelles de Pelgraw ? » Jack avait transplané dés que les effet de la poudre de feu s'était estompé. Cela avait mis un peu de temps car plusieurs milliers de kilomètre séparaient Pelgraw au pays de Gale du Manoir au Québec. Il venait pour faire son rapport au sujet de sa récente découvert. Jack entra dans le sombre salon. Face à lui, le Maître l'observa. A la tête qu'il faisait il n'avait pas l'ir content du tout. « Doloris ! » Cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. « Où vous croyez-vous ? Est-ce une tenue pour vous présenter à moi. » Pour la centième fois de la journée, jack regretta d'avoir mis des chaussettes oranges à motifs de moutons blancs. « Juste pour cette faute de goût vous mériteriez la mort ! » Siffla la voix du Dark Lord en cessant le sort. « Un métamorphe s'est infiltré dans l'organisation ! » Répliqua Jack précipitamment pour se défendre. Le Maître darda le pauvre Mange-Mort d'un regard inquisiteur, oubliant momentanément les chaussettes oranges. « Le traître... » Bégaya Jack. « Ce n'est pas un traître... mais ... mais un métamorphe qui se fait passer pour l'un des notre . » « Un Métamorphe ?! » Le Maître semblait réfléchir à cette nouvelle. « ... Et vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ? » Jack se pétrifia. « ... INCAPABLE ! TOUS DES INCAPABLES ! » Siffla le Dark Lord entre ses dents. Il se rapprocha du Mange-Mort « Imbécile ! » Un nouveau sort de Doloris s'abattit sur Jack. « Cette erreur vous coûtera cher mais comme je suis dans un jour de clémence, je vous laisse une dernière chance. » Le maléfice s'arrêta. « Cette fois ne me décevez pas. Je ne serais pas aussi gentil si vous échouiez à nouveau ! » Jack Galhaway, tremblant de douleur, parvint tout de même à articuler. « Oui, Maître. »  
  
*** Très loin du Manoir, dans son appartement de Londre situé sur le chemin de Traverse au premier étage de sa boutique d'import-export d'objet magique, Conchita Vélasquez observait par le fenêtre de la cuisine le va et viens de la rue. Le jour se levait à peine. Ce premier décembre était glacial et brumeux. Rien d'étrange, on était à Londre après tout. Pour la millionième fois depuis dix ans, elle maudit le jour où elle avait quitté Grenade. Un hibou marron arriva et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dans ses serre, l'animal tenait l'exemplaire du jour du Daily-Prophet. Conchita ouvrit la fenêtre pour récupéré le journal. La main bandée intrigua le volatile mais celui-ci repartit comme il était venu. « Maman ? » S'hasarda à demandé Ruanita Vélasquez, 8 ans, la fille unique de Conchita qui en cette heure matinal se préparait pour aller à l'école. (Une école privée réservée aux seuls enfants de Sorciers, évidemment) - Oui, Ruanita ? - Comment ils font, les hiboux, pour trouver le destinataire du courrier ? Bonne question. Conchita n'en avait pas la moindre idée. - Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose. Répondit la mère à sa fille sur un ton méprisant. - Mais ils trouvent toujours, quelque soit l'endroit où est le destinataire. Insista la gamine. Même si c'est incartable... Décidément sa fille ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Un imbécile qui avait bien fait de mourir trois ans plus tôt. Conchita s'apprêtait à répondre qu'on verrait plus tard au sujet du sens de l'orientation de ces oiseaux car c'était l'heure de se rendre à l'école quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Mais oui c'était ça la solution à son problème.  
  
Suite au prochain épisode.... 


	9. Divertissement : rubrique jeu

**RUBRIQUE DIVERTISSEMENT : le test du mois**

**Lassie ou Larbin**

**1. On vous dit un secret :**

            a. Vous vous empressez d'aller le dire à votre Maître Vénéré.

            b. Même le Doloris ne vous fera pas parler.

            c. Vous le gardez, mais pas sous la torture.

**2. Votre meilleur(e) ami(e) est en danger :**

            a. Euh, bon c'est regrettable mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y faire.

            b. Vous volez à son secours.

            c. Allo, la police, le samu, les pompiers…

**3. Un incendie se déclare. La première chose  que vous sauvez des flamme c'est :**

            a. Votre famille, vos amis, le chat, le chien et le poisson rouge

            b. Votre or, vos Gallions.

            c. Vous-même.

**4. Il reste un cookie au chocolat et vous êtes trois : Vous, votre fiancé(e) et son père. Que faites-vous :**

            a. Vous le donnez au père de votre fiancé(e)

            b. Vous l'offrez à votre fiancé(e)

            c. vous le gardez pour vous

**5. Dans le parc de Poudlard, un gringalet, Neville L., se fait tabasser**

            a. Vite vous courez prévenir Mc Gonagall

            b. Vous regardez le spectacle tout en regrettant qu'il n'y ai pas assez de sang.

            c. C'est vous qui tenez Neville pour que votre camarade, le grand costaud, cogne plus à son aise.

**6. C'est Noël :**

            a. Vous offrez des cadeaux à tous le monde (même à Rogue !)

            b. Vous offrez un cadeau à votre Maître Vénér

            c. Vous n'offrez rien à personne. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

**7. Vous gagnez à la loterie sorcière et vous faites un don aux œuvres caritatives :**

            a. Parce que c'est déductible des impôts.

            b. Vous ne voulez pas que vos ami(e)s en profitent.

            c. Pour aider les plus pauvres que vous.

**8. Quand vous ouvrez le journal  la 1ère chose que vous lisez c'est :**

            a. Les ragots de Rita Skeeter.

            b. La Bourse.

            c. La bande dessinée.

**9. Comme histoires vous lisez :**

            a. Les Aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur

            b. Honnête Iago

            c. Passion dans l'Orient - Express

**10.Ce soir ces soirée pizza. Vous la prenez*:**

            a. Au chou.

            b. Surtout sans chou.

            c. Du chou, O.K., mais avec modération.

*cf. ff. d'Elehyn, _Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdu_

**RESULTATS : **

**Vous avez une majorité de c.** : **Beurk** ! Vous êtes fidèle, honnête et droit. Brave bête. Mais que vous donc le nez dans ce magazine ! 

**Vous avez un majorité de b.** : Vous êtes de nature versatile. L'hypocrisie vous guète. Vous  avez tendance à réfléchir plutôt deus fois qu'une. Vous êtes sur le bon chemin pour la fourberie. Continuez comme ça.

**Vous avez une majorité de a. : Bravo !** Vous êtes mesquin, hypocrite, le traître c'est vous. tout ce qui plaît au Maître.

Voulez vous bien le refermer tout de suite.

Gnagnagirl en collaboration avec Reveanne.


	10. Divertissement : votre horoscope

DIVERTISSEMENTS : Horoscope

LE SIGNE DU MOIS : Poissons (19 fév. au 21 mars)

**Travail**             1er décan : Attention au Vendredi, tous le monde pourrait bien vous en vouloir.

2ème décan : Votre nouveau travail vous plaît vous vous y sentez comme un poisson dans l'eau.

                        3ème décan : Evitez, le contact avec les gros requin.

**Sant**             1er  décan : La prochaine attraction de la pleine lune pourrait vous rendre agressif et provoquer un ulcère d'estomac.

                        2ème décan : Un régime à base d'iode et de phosphore serait le bienvenue.

3ème décan : Dans votre corps comme dans votre esprit vous vous sentirez comme une sardine en boîte.

**Amour**             1er décan : un rencontre vous  plongera dans un océan d'amour.

2ème décan : Attention à ne pas ne pas vous laissez submerger par un flot de bons sentiments.

3ème décan : Le navire de votre amour pourrait bien faire naufrage si vous ne prenez pas le problème à bras le corps.

**Bélier** **(21 mars au 20 avril) ** **: Attention à ne pas vous faire tondre.**

**Taureau (20 avril au 21 mai) : Vous pourriez voir rouge et foncer dans le tas.**

**Gémeaux (21 mai au 21 juin) : Pour régler vos problèmes souvenez vous qu'à deux c'est toujours mieux.**

**Cancer (21 juin au 22 juillet) : Un petit voyage à la mer pourra vous ressourcer.**

**Lion (22 juillet au 23 août) : Attention, la paresse vous guète. Ne faites pas faire par les autres ce que vous êtes à même d'entreprendre. **

**Vierge (23 août au 23 septembre) : Vous trouverez enfin votre Joseph.**

**Balance (23 septembre au 23 octobre) : Attention le poids de vos fautes pourrait vous faire basculer du mauvais côt . **

**Scorpion (23 octobre au 22 novembre) : Surveillez vos paroles, elles pourraient se retourner contre vous et vous piquer au vif.**

**Sagittaire (22 novembre au 23 décembre) : une mauvaise semaine s'annonce (22) n'essayer pas de jouer les Robins des Bois.**

**Capricorne (21 décembre au 20 janvier) : Il est temps d'ouvrir grandes vos antennes et d'essayer de mieux comprendre votre partenaire.**

**Verseau (20 janvier au 19 février) : Il est conseillé d'éviter les endroits humides tel que : la mer, les rivières, les marais… vous risquez de vous enrhumer.**

**Poisson (19 février au 21 mars) : **cf au-dessus.


	11. Plantes et jardins : la jusquiame

Mangemort Magazine N°274

****

**Plantes et Jardin : **pour les Mangemorts jardiniers. (un article sérieux pour des mages noirs sérieux)

            Dans notre numéro précédant nous avons vu la Belladone, une des plante du trio infernal des sorcières. Ce moi-ci nous vous proposons de découvrir la 2ème plante du trio :

**La Jusquiame ou jusquiane noire **- _Hyoscyamus niger_

Cette plante, bien connue des herboristes égyptiens et grecs,

Plante rare de la famille des solanacées.

Rhizome fusiforme

La couleur du feuillage est glauque à pilosité visqueuse.

L'odeur de la plante est vireuse envoûtante ou répulsive.

La Jusquiame mesure 10 à 50 cm de haut. 

La tige dressée est anguleuse et couverte de poils laineux, glanduleux.

Les feuilles sont alternes*, les radiales ont de courts pétioles, les caulinaires*, embrasssantes sont sessiles.

A l'aisselle* des bractées* supérieures poussent des fleurs sessiles qui forment des inflorescences unilatérales. Le calice est en tube et ses lobes sont pointus. La corolle en entonnoir est poilue à l'extérieur. Les lobes de la corolle sont jaunes et portent des veines violacées. La gorge de la corolle est rouge violacée. Il y a 5 étamines dont deux plus courtes, aux filet duveteux et aux anthères violettes.

Le fruit est une capsule qui renferme jusqu'à 200 graines. Une seule plante ayant environ 50 capsules produit donc une dizaine de milliers de graines. Ces graines peuvent rester dans le sol plusieurs années avant de germer. 

**Floraison **: mai-septembre

**O : **En Europe, en Asie occidentale, en Afrique du Nord et en Amérique du Nord.

**Habitat** : décombres secs et dans les friches. Emplacements chauds, sableux, où le sol aura été retourné.

**La culture : **Un sol meuble, riche en humus et en matières nutritives. Elle préfère les sols riche en azote et en chaux. Il lui faut une exposition ensoleillée. Semez en automne, car l'action de la gelée est favorable à la germination. Les graines germent lentement et irrégulièrement. C'est pourquoi il est conseillé de les faire tremper au préalable pendant quelques jours dans l'eau. Les plantes sont facilement victime des maladies, des insectes et des moisissures.****

**Récoltez ** les feuilles ou la plante entière, les semences et les racines. Vous pouvez récolter les jeunes feuilles plusieurs fois dans l'année.

**Préparation : **Récoltez les fruits avec le sommet de leur tiges juste avant la maturité. Il faut absolument traité les organes de cette plante séparément à cause de leur **toxicité, **notamment durant la dessiccation à 40° C. Les feuilles doivent conserver leur couleur gris-vert d'origine. Elles doivent être garder dans des récipients bien fermés, à l'abri de la chaleur et de l'humidité. Les fleurs, les plantes, les semences et la racine de jusquiame (_Folia, Herba, Semen, Radix, Hyoscyami_) ont une odeur vaguement aromatique.

**Contient** :  des alcaloïdes fortement toxiques : hyoscyamine, atropine et scopolamine et des tannins. Les graines contiennent de l'huile essentielle.

**A quoi sert-elle** : Elle était employée comme narcotique ou drogue psychotrope (modifiant la conscience) et comme poison.

Il existe aussi la Jusquiame d'Egypte (_Hyoscyamus muticus_ L.) qui sert aux mêmes préparations.

**Quelques utilisations par de grandes Sorcières qui l'ont rendu célèbre** : 

Circé  l'utilisait pour métamorphoser les compagnons d'Ulysse en porcs. 

La Pythie de Delphes formulait ses prophéties en respirant la fumée d'un feu de graines de jusquiame.

Médée est aussi associée aux propriétés vénéneuse de la jusquiame.

**Lexique :**

Aisselle : Intérieur de l'angle formé par la tige et la feuille

Anthère : partie supérieure de l'étamine dans laquelle se forme le pollen

Bractée : petite feuille à l'aisselle de laquelle se développe la fleur ou l'inflorescence

Feuilles alternes : feuilles insérées isolément sur une tige

Sessiles : dépourvu de support  (feuille sans pétiole, fleur sans pédoncule, anthère sans filet)


	12. Les Moldus expliqués

Les Moldus expliqués

**Posez vos questions au professeur Jamaivu sur tout ce qui peut vous troubler chez les Moldus ou sur le contenu de nos numéros précédent. Celui-ci tentera d'y répondre le plus précisément possible. ***

Dans ce numéro, le professeur Jamaivu, expert Es. Moldus, ouvre le dossier : **Moyens de transports moldus.**

Comme les non sorciers qu'ils sont, les Moldus cherchent à ce compliquer la vie. Pourtant  qu'elle fascination leur mode exerce sur nous ! La preuve en est la nécessité de lutter contre le détournement de l'artisanat moldu et qu'il en résulte un ministère exprès pour çà.

Les moyens de transports sont ce qu'il y a de plus extraordinaire chez les Moldus. Il en existe de toutes sortes, tous plus original les uns que les autres. Tous plus ou moins rapide plus ou moins complexe. Les Moldus on une imagination fertile.

Pour commencer ce dossier sur les moyens de transports moldus je vous propose pour ce numéro de vous parler des véhicules motorisés. 

Le véhicule le plus courant chez les Moldus est la **VOITURE** : objet roulant motorisé à quatre roues pouvant aller plus ou moins vite. sous ce label je regrouperai la voiture traditionnelle (berline, coupé, break, utilitaires, espace) mais aussi camions, bus.

Le fonctionnement complexe de ce véhicule demande de longue années d'apprentissage et d'études. On peut toutefois le comparer par certains côté à notre possibilité de transplaner : il faut passer un permis. 

Il existe dans notre monde sorcier deux véhicules du type voiture : notre **Magicobus** et une **Ford Anglia**. 

Il faut noter que notre Magicobus est beaucoup confortable que ce que les Moldus appelle bus ou car. Il suffit de faire le voyage une fois dans un de leur engin (comme je l'ai fait. Londres-Loch Ness) pour faire toute de suite la différence.

 La Ford Anglia appartient à Mr Arthur Weasley qui  en a fait une voiture volante. Détournement qui lui a causé quelque soucis lorsqu'elle fut emprunté par son jeune fils Ron et Harry Potter lorsqu'il étaient en 2ème année à Poudlard. Celle-ci est passée à l'état sauvage après avoir rencontré le Saule-Cogneur de l'école. Ce qui n'est pas  banal, car à ce jour mes études n'ont pas réussi à montrer qu'il existait une seule voiture vivant à l'état sauvage dans les forêts moldus. Elles vives toutes dans des réserves plus ou moins grandes où elles sont plus ou moins bien entretenus. Selon le standing de la réserve on parle de concessionnaire, garage ou casse.

Il existe aussi la **MOTO **: objet roulant motorisé à deux roues. Sous ce label je regroupe (motos, scooter, mobylettes) Bref tout ce qui a deux roues et un moteur. La aussi le fonctionnement complexe (mais peut-être un peu moins que la voiture) nécessite des études et un permis pour certains d'entre eux : notamment la moto.

La moto sorcière la plus célèbre est sans conteste celle de Sirius Black. Moto volante pour laquelle il n'a jamais été inquiété. Mais que fait donc le ministère !

          Je vous ai parlé de la Ford de Mr Weasley un peu plus haut et de l'épisode de l'emprunt par Mr Weasley junior et Mr  Potter emprunt qui n'est pas passé inaperçu par les Moldus qui ont semblés très surpris par cette voiture volante. Les journaux télévisés et papier en ont parlés. En tant que spécialiste, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi cet étonnement face ce phénomène puisque les moldus possède eux aussi des véhicules volants, qu'ils appellent **AVION**. Certes ce véhicule ne ressemble en rien aux voitures mais bon. Etonnement qui me paraît d'autant plus bizarre puisque eux aussi possède quelques beau modèles de voitures volantes ils en ont même deux. La première est la propriété d'un certain Mr James Bond, travaillant pour le gouvernement britannique. La deuxième est en France et appartient à Mr Fantomas, voleur de son état et rechercher par Interpol. 

Alors je me pose cette question pourquoi tant d'étonnement pour une voiture volante et pourquoi est-ce interdit chez les sorcier alors que certains Moldus en possède ? Si vous avez la réponse à cette importante question veuillez me laisser une **review**.

Autre moyens de transport motorisé moldu : le **TRAIN**. Moyen de transport qui ne nous est pas inconnu puisque la Grande-Bretagne est équipée du Poudlard express. Cependant, comme pour les bus il existe beaucoup de trains chez les Moldus que chez nous. Cela viens de la non utilisation de la magie chez eux ils ne connaissent pas la poudre de cheminette et les portoloins. Et le fait de transplaner est impossible pour eux.

_* Posez vos questions par le biais des reviews_.


	13. Avis à tous nos lecteurs : URGENT !

**AVIS**

**Cher lecteurs, la rédaction du Mangemort Magazine à le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre magazine préféré à enfin son site web.**

**Vous y trouverez des illustrations de vos rubriques préférées.**

**Vous ignorez à quoi ressemble la belladone ou la jusquiane noire allez sur  le site et vous le saurez.**

**Découvrez le sort de la Danse des Canards enfin expliquée avec des vrai schéma pour ne plus se tromper.**

**Le Mangemort Madame vous propose d'y découvrir sa rubrique déco (exclusivement sur le site)**

**Et bien d'autre encore…**

**A tout de suite sur le site : gnagnagirl.monsite.wanadoo.fr**


	14. Mangemort Madame

**Mangemort Madame : décorez chez vous… :**** Ce mois-ci les mains-bougeoires.**

****

**Découvrez notre nouvelle formule sur le site : gnagnagirl.monsite.wanadoo.fr**


End file.
